Pepe (Duck)
Pepe is a small duckling that belonged to Icy. Appearance Pepe is a small purple duck with dark blue eyes, orange beaks and legs. He has darker purple feathers on his chest. Personality Pepe is silly and very oblivious of the fact that Icy despises it and she shows it mostly by encasing Pepe in ice. Even, Stormy had blast it with her lightning bolts because it was "annoying". Despite this, Pepe is very loyal to Icy and it even followed her to Lightrock Monastery but even so, this loyalty can be shaken as seen when Pepe followed Knut to Alfea, seeking refuge from the Trix's ruthless power. However, Pepe can also be easily befriended as shown when it befriended Kiko during the invasion, unfortunately, it was short-lived. Series Season 1 In "Alfea College for Fairies," he hatches from the egg that Flora cast a spell on. Pepe instantly latches onto Icy, calling her "mommy". She expresses her displeasure by repeatedly screaming "I hate him!" In "The Black Mud Swamp," he appears when the Trix return to their dorm. Icy picks him up and throws him across the room. Later in Black Mud Swamp, Icy freezes him. In "Mission at Cloudtower," he greets a weakened but determined Icy after she cast her spell. In "Friends in Need," he is seen after following the Trix to Alfea. Angered, Icy freezes him in a block of ice. He is later seen when the Whip slides into him. He latches onto his head as they both fall through the floor. Pepe then snuggles up to the monster. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," he is seen walking with the Trix. An annoyed Stormy strikes where he is standing with lightening. In "The Font of the Dragon Fire," he is seen with the Trix in Magix City. He tries to hug Icy, but he falls when Icy steps forward. Icy then freezes him. In "The Fall of Magix," Knut holds him as he cowers in fear of the Trix. In "Mission to Domino," he shivers in fear as the creatures of the Army of Darkness congregate. He and Knut leave Cloud Tower and seek refuge in Headmaster Saladin. In "Storming Cloud Tower," Knut plays with him in Alfea's courtyard. Later, he and Kiko are seen running from a Decay Solider. In "The Ultimate Challenge," he tries to cheer Kiko up by making funny faces. Later, he plays tug of war with Kiko. Soon after, he buries himself into a hole in fear of the approaching army. In "The Witches' Downfall," he cowers in fear of the approaching army. Soon after, he runs away from the attacking army with Kiko. Later, he follows Icy to the Fortress of Light. Kiko was sad that he left and Bloom told him that he wants to stay with his "mommy". Trivia *Musa's Fairy Pet is also named Pepe. *Pepe never appeared in the Nickelodeon Specials. *Pepe can talk but the only words he has said are "mommy" and "mama". *Originally in the Cinélume dub, he is called "Nero", which is the Italian word for the color black and the name of a Roman Emperor who was said by some to have been a tyrannical ruler. **He is also called "Nero" in other dubs. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pets Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters